Build me up
by Skoyer
Summary: Hermoine wird alles zu viel und sie vertraut sich ihrem Tagebuch an.First Fic.


Der Brief

Chapter 1

Ich liege in meinen Bett .Es ist 3 Uhr morgens doch an schlaf ist beim Besten Willen nicht zu denken.  
Zu viele dinge sind in meinen Kopf.  
Alles wirbelt durcheinander und verdichtet sich langsam zu einem dunklen Nichts das die Seele schwer werden lässt.

Ich versuche zu vergessen. Einfach alles um meinen Kopf frei zu bekommen. Dieses Gewirr aus Ängsten und Befürchtungen, es nimmt von dem letzten funken leben, der in mir ist ,besitz.  
Kein Gefühl des Glücks kann ich in mir entdecken.  
Nicht ein gutes Gefühl das einen entspannen lässt.  
Alles ist konzentriert, angespannt.  
Weil ich weiß was noch kommen wird...

Ich fühle das ich dafür nicht stark genug bin.  
Von außen dringt zu mir durch ich solle doch bloß mal die Zähne zusammen beißen und mich so anstrengen wie zuvor.  
Aber ich soll noch mehr arbeiten.  
Geht denn das? Alle erwarten das ich erfolgreich bin .Keiner gesteht mir eine Schwäche zu.

Aber ich bin doch auch nur ein Mensch!  
Ich gebe doch alles was ich kann...doch es reicht nicht aus. Langsam aber sicher fehlt mir die Kraft für dieses Spiel was man Leben nennt.

_Überleben triffts wohl eher._

Ich kenne das Gefühl von Freude nur noch aus meinen Erinnerungen. Zu lange ist es her das ich so etwas gefühlt habe.  
Manchmal jedoch habe ich den Verdacht das dieses etwas was in meinen Umfeld so verbreitet zu sein scheint, Liebe, an diesem Zustand etwas ändern könnte.

Es ist egal ob du gerade einen fürchterlichen tag hinter dir hast, die bloße Anwesenheit dieses einen Menschen der für dich bestimmt zu sein scheint, reicht aus um dir ein Gefühl des vollkommenen Glücks zu schenken.  
Schön für die Leute die lieben.

_Ich habe noch nie geliebt._

Bezweifle gar das ich solch tiefgreifende Gefühle in der Lage bin zu empfinden.  
Man könnte meinen die triste Jahreszeit sei schuld an meinen Gedanken doch ich glaube das diese sich auch nicht im Frühling ändern werden.  
Ich höre oft das ich mich verändert habe.

Ich sei nicht so offen, so fröhlich wie früher. Ich hätte mich zurückgezogen...hm sie haben recht doch den wahren grund kennen sie selbstverständlich nicht.  
Ich bin nicht gefühlloser als früher, ich bin sogar verletzlicher geworden.  
Doch das zu erkennen dafür fehlt ihnen das Feingefühl. Weil es ihnen eigentlich egal ist was in ihrer Umgebung passiert.

Sie sind so mit sich selbst beschäftigt das sie es gar nicht mitbekommen was einen sich so verändern lässt. Aber das interessiert mich nicht. Sollen sie doch machen,ob es sie glücklich werden lässt...wer weiß... .

Gefühle scheinen in der heutigen zeit sowieso verboten. Wer welche zeigt gilt als unbrauchbares Instrument für die Gesellschaft. Sie signalisieren nur schwäche die keiner gebrauchen kann.

Gerade ich darf und kann jetzt keine schwäche zeigen.  
Um diese also zu verbergen muss ich mir sozusagen eine 2. Identität schaffen. Nein nein ich bin nicht schizophren ...  
Ich benutze dazu einfach eine Maske.  
Man setzt sie sich beim aufstehen an und beim zu bett gehen legt man sie wieder ab. Diesen kurzen Zeitraum dazwischen ist man wirklich.  
Verletzlich.  
Man selbst.

Daher stammen vermutlich auch die Gedanken der anderen die mein "ich" beurteilen wollen. Ich muss jedoch aufpassen das meine Maske nicht verrutscht. Sie muss sozusagen immer und überall griffbereit sein.  
Doch wenn man lieben will geht das nicht mit Maske.  
Wenn man liebt , habe ich gelesen, ist der Geist so frei das um einen herum alles verschwimmt , das man nicht unterscheiden kann zwischen oben und unten, hell und dunkel, richtig und falsch...ich will das auch fühlen. Das will ich so sehr...aber es geht nicht.

_Oder ich kann es nicht..._

So muss ich also Prioritäten setzen.  
Wohl kaum einer wird dich fragen ob du jemals geliebt hast.  
Wohl jeder wird fragen was für eine Ausbildung man hat.

Also werde ich diese , meine, Maske niemals ablegen können.  
Doch ich fühle das sie meine Kraft und den willen weiterzumachen auskostet. Es wird nicht mehr lange dauern und der Rest Leben und Gefühl der noch in mir ist wird versiegen.  
Doch bis es soweit ist werde ich so weitermachen wie bisher.

_Mit Maske und Allein.._

So das ist die erste Fic die ich ins netz stelle und dementsprechend bin ich auch ein wenig nervös g  
Wenn ihr eine Meinung abgeben wollt würde ich mich sehr darüber freuen!  
Kritik ist immer willkommen!  
Ce Ya & Lg _Skoyer_


End file.
